1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an electronic apparatus that is carried by a user, receives positioning signals, and calculates a location etc.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus that is carried by a user, receives positioning signals, and calculates a location, various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones (including smartphones), portable car navigation systems, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and runners watches have been known. In the electronic apparatus, positioning signals are received and locations are calculated, and various kinds of display based on the calculated locations are performed.
As technologies for the electronic apparatus, technologies of determining a movement state have been disclosed in JP-A-2011-257374 and JP-A-2012-107992.
In the technologies disclosed in JP-A-2011-257374 and JP-A-2012-107992, the movement state of an electronic apparatus (user) is determined based on detection results of an acceleration sensor. Accordingly, in the technologies, it is essential to provide the acceleration sensor in the electronic apparatus.
Further, for example, in consideration of an acceleration sensor by MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) applying the microfabrication technology of semiconductors, the MEMS sensor is sensitive to impact, vibration, temperature change, etc., and its detection accuracy largely changes due to various disturbance factors. Accordingly, when the movement state of the electronic apparatus is determined based on the detection result of the acceleration sensor, the determination is not always correct.